


Marcus & Esca - A Lego Story

by feilongfan



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Lego, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feilongfan/pseuds/feilongfan
Summary: A non-story featuring many of Channing Tatum's movie characters in Lego format. But in the core, it's still a Marcus/Esca story.





	

  
  
  


  
  


The story starts on  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later

**Author's Note:**

> References: the dancing sailors from Hail Caesar!, "Pop Style" by Drake, the Magic Mike movie, the topless Leo and a stray cat scene from The Vow.


End file.
